


A Brave New Day

by cripsk



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aziraphale/Crowley from Good Omens, BillyTeddy and KarolinaXavin from Marvel, Crossover, Hiccup/Toothless from HTTYD, I did't want to tag them because these relationships were only ambiguously alluded to, I list them here as trigger warning, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra from Doctor Who, M/M, allusions to multiple fandoms and relationships including, also reptilian sex - sort of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: Bilbo gradually begins to accept that he's going to spend the rest of his life as a sex toy for Smaug the Dragon.No wait.Is he?Title from Huxley's Brave New World (美丽新世界), though this fic has no allusion to the book.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Smaug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

清冷的宫殿里寂寥无声，昔日的王国活若一座死城。‘死城’这个描述十分符合如今的Erebor。如果不是身下冰凉的床板反复提醒Bilbo：你有知觉，所以你还活着，单凭他微弱得几乎不可察觉的呼吸，他会以为自己终于成功奔赴死亡脱离苦海。低温让绝望的等待更加难以忍受。Bilbo抱紧自己，缩成一团，好让裸露在空气中的皮肤面积更小些，又必须注意不要碰到胸前那一道道血红的抓痕。它们早已凝结，但一旦触及，还是如新撕裂那般疼痛。

时间缓慢流逝，Bilbo只希望这样无声的时刻可以长些，再长些。霍比特人当然生来讨厌寒冷，他们在温暖舒适的小窝里生活惯了。可如今，他明白温暖的代价是什么，他宁愿——

轰然传来一声巨响，在原本的宁静的衬托之下显得尤为刺耳。这梦魇之声经过数次反射传播放大，形成重重叠叠的回音直击垮Bilbo仅存的那一点神志。他醒了。除Bilbo Baggins以外唯一的一个活物苏醒了。Bilbo心一沉，他想逃走，可他的四肢早已僵硬无力，甚至可以说现在他的精神状态也不足以支撑他哪怕只是离开这张破旧的床。于他而言，出路只有一条，那就是在他的噩梦回来之前陷入昏迷。

黑暗被火光吞噬，宣告着灾难来临。太晚了。Bilbo紧闭双眼以逃离接下来的一切，可他完好的听觉却不断将他拉回现实。狂风嘶吼着钻进他所在的房间，翅膀的扑朔声迫近，直至结束于一记沉重的沉重的降落。低沉的呻吟从上方传来，床板也因突而增加的重量吱呀作响。

Bilbo护在胸前的手臂被一对坚硬又炽热的爪子掰开。它们轻轻划过他的肌肤，在他的肩膀附近留下了几道崭新的血痕。湿漉漉软趴趴的舌头舔舐着他的伤口，直到血液凝固。灼热的呼吸扑在他脸上，夹带着他自己的血腥味的舌头又闯进Bilbo的唇间，非逼他一同品尝他的体液。那双利爪按着Bilbo的前臂，使他无法反抗，不得不张开自己。他的腰又被一条粗有力的尾巴卷起，一路螺旋式上升蔓延，直至尾尖到达塔顶胸脯，似有似无地挑逗起他的乳头。

最后，像是终于玩够了份，Bilbo被翻过来，猛摔在床上。他趴着，伤口碰到还是会疼，但那条尾巴的主人可不管。它把Bilbo的下半身缠起抬高，让他翘着臀部好迎接正戏。表面带有小刺的粗茎插入他臀部两瓣间的小穴，一路顶到尽头。性刺激伴以痛苦使Bilbo的喉咙里发出一声呜咽。他的反应反而使他的强暴者更加兴奋，对方加快了抽插的速度，导致他的身体不断抖动。最终，Bilbo又听见一声满意的叹息，紧接着，他的身体被松开，他体内的外来物也暂时离开了他。他跌回到冰冷又破烂的床上，衣不蔽体。

一阵风吹拂过他的头发。声音渐渐微弱，世界重归寂静。

Bilbo小心地睁开眼，绝望地检查自己身上新添的伤。伤口不深，面积不大，不致死，却刺痛无比。他甚至不敢查看自己下体的狼藉——腔肠内壁恐怕早已因为接连不断的粗暴对待和密密麻麻的倒刺而变得血淋淋。他很疼，肿痛，割痛，钝痛，刺痛，似乎种种痛苦占全。他疲惫，太过难受，以至于已经哭不出来，只能祈祷下一次，自己能早些陷入沉睡，好在受尽折磨之时不用清醒面对。

总是如此。他意识几近模糊之际，不远处的巨吼再次将他兀然惊醒。他分明感觉时间还没过去多少，可那个庞然大物又提着深不见底的性欲而来。Bilbo早就明白，他逃不掉的，他唯有在自己被强制进入之时，因过度痛苦而昏阙。

……

阳光太迟地洒进袋底洞，将Bilbo从他的噩梦中抽离。他连滚带爬地逃下床，在地板上呆坐好久，才缓缓记起自己一直是在家，早已不在孤山。“你已经离开那里了。”Bilbo这么告诉自己。不管梦境看起来多真实，它都只是一场荒唐的梦。事实上，Smaug死了，而他Bilbo Baggins很久以前就离开了孤山，并且再也不会回去。他该将那段远征的记忆尘封，像个其他正常的霍比特人那样活下去。

而不是……Bilbo深吸一口气，劝自己冷静下来。他再次提醒自己，他不用害怕，因为他梦里的一切都只是他由于后怕才产生的幻想。他不该再去回想，他也发誓不再与它们产生任何纠葛。他需要做的只是放空大脑，不要理会那一场又一场夜夜重复的梦。他不在那里了。

Bilbo回到床上，床单和他的衣服已经被汗水和不知是何物的黏糊液体浸湿。每天都这样。每个早晨，他从那千篇一律又恐怖至极的梦中惊醒，还不得不更换并清洗夜里莫名其妙被弄脏的床单和衣物。他感到疲惫，虽说他才刚结束睡眠。他暂时还不想动，只抱着自己的膝盖，蜷缩在床角。他却也不敢在此停留太久。在床上，他总会想起那些梦，梦里他那样悲惨、无助、沦为——Bilbo犹豫了半秒，但他很快又劝告自己：不用怕，对不对？因为他不在那里了，更因为那不是真的。他可以说出来，并嘲笑那有多荒诞，因为在现实中，他怎么可能像在梦里一样，成为Smaug的性爱玩具？他Bilbo Baggins，和他的矮人朋友，还有长湖镇的居民，联手杀死了Smaug！他不怕Smaug，一点也不，就是在Smaug活着的时候他也不怕，何况Smaug已经死了，Smaug不能把他怎么样。

对，就是这样！Bilbo又完成了每日清早给自己打气。现在他可以去准备第一早餐了。他下床，精神振奋地迎接美好新一天。不过在他心底，他也知道，他现在的勇气一到夜晚又会消失殆尽。他会害怕回到床上，害怕入睡，却又不得不睡。每一晚他战战兢兢躺下，祈祷今夜自己不会再做那样的梦，可是每一晚他都回到孤山，躺在那张又硬又冷的床板上，被Smaug来回操，一次又一次。在梦里他总会忘记这只是梦，因为它那么真实。

有时Bilbo也会怀疑——它们真的只是梦吗？它们不像过去的梦，一旦离开就不会回去。他总是做同样的梦，同样的内容，在同一个地方，发生同一件事。唯一显示这不是一场无休止的循环的就是他身上伤口位置的不断变化。旧伤愈合，新伤作痛，似乎表明梦境前后连贯，同样无尽，同样绝望。但那种梦绝不可能是现实，对不对？否则长久下去，Bilbo总要死的。如果他只被操，什么也不吃，怎么可能活下来？霍比特人是要吃很多的，一日七餐。不过就算Bilbo死在那里，也比活着好。死了就解脱了。也许梦中的Bilbo死了，他就不用再做那些梦了。如果可以让它们不再纠缠他，他干什么都行。

烤蘑菇的时候，Bilbo感觉自己的肩膀附近隐隐作痛。他想起梦里Smaug撕裂他的肌肤，惊慌地掀起衣服瞧——他的皮肤完好无损，没有伤，没有疤，也没有红痕，根本不该疼。Bilbo认定这一定是因为自己太过紧张。可这一整天，以及接下来的几天，他肩膀周围都在叫嚣着疼痛。但这份痛苦很轻，仿佛你不留心根本察觉不了。Bilbo总会提醒自己：幻觉，不要去想。

另一个‘幻觉’在他的下体，似乎从他开始做这样的梦时就存在了。其实他自己也不记得他做这种梦多久了，好像很久了，也许他回来以后就开始了。但他又是什么时候回来的？他却也记不太清。休闲的生活总让日子变得很快。Bilbo检查过自己的臀部，小穴周围没有红肿，也没有被撑大，这只能证明他感觉到的肿痛是他心有余悸产生的幻觉。

生活在继续，不过Bilbo知道，他永远也不可能习惯这样的生活。白天一切正常，夜晚深陷地狱。总有一天，他会麻木，心死，真正成为Smaug的傀儡，尽管Smaug已经死去多年，Bilbo面对并屈服的也只是自己无法战胜的心魔。

他考虑过向Gandalf求助，但Gandalf不知身在何方。他也曾想过询问Elrond的建议，只是他实在再也没有勇气踏上征途。一旦离开家园，回忆将更加鲜活，噩梦也会更加逼真。况且单凭他一己之力，恐怕走不到Rivendell就会死在巨怪、兽人或哥布林的手上。Bilbo总会在自己找借口退缩时感到难过：什么时候他又成了那个怯懦地躲在自己家中，不敢逾越家门的霍比特人了？

什么让他变成这样？大概是他梦里那条从不放过他的巨龙。

午后，袋底洞的门铃响起，Bilbo才记起他邀请了老朋友Gamgee来家里喝茶。很多年前Gamgee带着他的孩子们迁居到霍比屯，Bilbo曾请他帮忙打理花园，也帮助他们安居，自那以后他们就成为了好友。如今Gamgee干回了他制绳的老本行，加上Bilbo远征归来后甚少交游，他和Gamgee之间的联络也变少了。他们很久没见面，直至昨天下午，Bilbo去买猪肉派的时候，恰好遇见他。当时Gamgee高兴地拍了拍他的肩膀，肩上那细细尖尖的疼痛让他立刻转身。他带着警惕夹杂恐惧的目光望向Gamgee，Gamgee却完全没注意到Bilbo的异样，Bilbo回神后也松了口气。

只是一位老朋友而已。“Master Baggins！”Gamgee热情地喊道，“你什么时候回来的？好久不见你！你一定要告诉我，你消失的时候都发生了什么。但我希望这故事最好不要太吓人，不然我会受不了。还有，你知道吗，我的小儿子说长大后想当园丁！你看他能不能在你家帮忙？你离开的这一年发生太多事了，我可要好好和你聊聊。哎呀，时间不早了。要是我回家晚了, Rowan又要怨我。这样吧，明天下午我去你家喝下午茶，怎么样？我们正好可以叙旧！好啦，就这么定了，明天见。”

于是下午茶的事就被Gamgee自作主张定下来了。Bilbo倒无所谓，因为霍比特人向来好客。可不巧，Gamgee说话时，Bilbo一直心神不宁，以至于他后来竟然忘了把这事记下来。昨天回家的路上，Bilbo怎么也忘不掉他脑子里那个念头。这个念头凭空出现，甚至他自己也不明白他是怎么知道的。他只是记起，像记起Gamgee来喝下午茶这事一样记起来，Smaug经常会吃山羊。令Bilbo感到疑惑的是，他并不记得Smaug告诉过他这事，所以他本不该知道。不过最后Bilbo相信，他一定是推测出来的，长湖镇的牧人有时会去孤山放羊，所以Smaug吃掉那些羊一点也不奇怪。Bilbo想通这点后，便决心忘了此事。

下午茶时刻，Bilbo拿出了许多小蛋糕和一壶新泡的茶来招待Gamgee。他们吃着茶和点心聊天，Bilbo故意没有怎么讲他的冒险故事，而Gamgee讲述了发生在他和他孩子之间以及制绳时的趣事。

“Rowan总是说，我们家的园丁传统，到我这里就失传了，实在可惜。我的大儿子又在和我学制绳，所以Rowan说，她也不指望有人传承。可是你知道最神奇的是什么吗？有一天我做梦，梦见我教我的小儿子制绳。可没想到学到一半，他突然说不干了，他宁愿去当园丁。我醒来后觉得也确实到了该教他手艺的时候了，于是就问他想不想学制绳。他居然立马摇头，像我梦里那样说他宁愿当园丁去！这可太奇妙啦！我原以为我的梦只是因为Rowan抱怨多了，现在看来，也许那还是个‘预知梦’！”

Gamgee兴高采烈讲他的梦的时候，‘梦’这个话题总会让Bilbo想起那些他拼命试着忘记的事。他实在没有心情去回应Gamgee的激情，Gamgee也终于从Bilbo的沉默中看出了问题。“Master Baggins，你还好吗？”Gamgee打量着神色肃穆的Bilbo。他这么一问，Bilbo却突然笑起来，以掩盖自己内心的不安。“当然了！我只是在想…”他耸耸肩，尽量使自己显得放松随意，“那个，你的梦，我是说，嗯，你有没有，就是，比如，做过什么特别怪异的梦？”

“特别怪异的梦？”Gamgee立即思考起来，并忘了刚才Bilbo的表现有多奇怪。

“或者特别可怕的梦！”Bilbo补充，好让Gamgee专注回忆梦而不问问题。看到Gamgee认真思索，他才放心，毕竟他实在不知道该怎么解释，只能拿大脑里跳出的第一个想法转移话题搪塞过去。但他自己很快又意识到，他反而下意识说出了心底的秘密，这又让他心烦起来。

“我做过最奇怪最可怕的梦…哎呀，还真有！”Gamgee叫起来，“不过我从没和谁提过，因为我担心他们会因此认为我这个人不太正常。可我可以告诉Master Baggins你，因为你参加过冒险，见识过许多东西，一定不会像其他霍比特人那样大惊小怪。也许你反而会认为我这个梦太过普通，一点也不恐怖，因为你自己就亲身经历过呢！”

“你做了什么梦？”Bilbo急切地问道。万一…万一他错了，万一其他人，比如他的好朋友Gamgee，也会做那样可怕的梦。万一Gamgee可以理解他，万一他其实没有一点不正常，因为这样的事会发生在任何人身上。如果Bilbo能够确信这点，那他就再也不用因为那些梦而心绪不安。他多么渴望——尽管他不该渴望——Gamgee能说出点骇人听闻的事来，一如他夜夜所经历的。

“我梦到…”Gamgee大力吸了一口气，给自己鼓劲，因为他接下来要说一件十分惊人的事，他可能从来都没有说过这么大胆的话。Bilbo也不由得紧张起来，他太想知道Gamgee梦里发生什么了！因为如果如他所想，那他就可以把自己的梦也告诉Gamgee。这时他才察觉自己原来是这么希望能够找个人诉苦，并得到一份“没事的，一切都过去了”的安慰。他太需要这样的一句话了，因为其实不管他自己说服自己多少次，只要他一回到梦里的孤山，他就又会崩溃。如果在他陷入绝境时能有人来拉他一把，甚至只是拍拍他的肩膀礼节性安慰，他都会感觉好很多。Bilbo迫切地向听见有人告诉他，“你绝对不是孤立无援，我与你同在。”

“我梦到我离开了Shire，去了Bree！我得声明一下，Master Baggins，我从来都没有离开过Shire，这点你是知道的。Bree这个地方，我也只是听说过而已。在梦里，我不知道为什么一定要去Bree，于是我就穿过了树林，结果还遇见了巨怪！幸好我跑得快，逃掉了。等我到了Bree，我好像又打算去其他地方，可这时Rowan把我喊醒啦，我的小小梦中历险也就结束了。我很庆幸它结束了，否则还不知道会发生什么可怕的事呢！不过，Master Baggins，你一定觉得不足为奇吧！”

“啊，嗯…”Bilbo还期许Gamgee把他的梦讲下去，直到他意识到一切就到此为止。…仅此而已？他不可避免地感到失望，但又为不被识破而强颜欢笑。他开始责怪自己，他之前到底在期待什么？怎么可能有任何霍比特人——或说，任何人，任何生灵——梦到他所梦见的那种荒唐恐怖之事？倘若他真的诉诸于人，不要说被理解，这件事的淫乱本质可能会导致听者反过来怀疑他是否已被Smaug腐化。他确确实实没有任何人可以求助，而这让他心口难受得逼他不得不掐自己一把来转移注意力。

“Master Baggins？你还好——”

“当然！我只是，我是说，你的梦让我想起了巨怪！我差点被它们吃掉！”Bilbo慌乱地解释起来，并寄希望于Gamgee没发现他眼睛里闪着水珠。他快速地抹了抹脸，以防它们滑落。“巨怪真的很可怕！有时我也会梦到它们，还有我是怎么奇迹般脱逃的。”

“你是怎么逃脱的？”Gamgee立即被这个话题吸引了。Bilbo于是开始讲他的冒险故事，但他刻意在讲到与Smaug的对峙之时跳过了。他其实不愿去回忆，但他自己把自己逼到了这个窘迫的地步。不过，至少他可以有选择地讲述，而且他实在是连‘Smaug’这个名字也说不出口。

故事讲完后，下午茶的时光也结束了。Gamgee向Bilbo道别，临走前还请他明天下午去他家喝茶作为回礼。Bilbo马上猜到了Gamgee可能会让他把冒险故事给那群对什么都好奇的孩子们讲一次，而他无法保证自己不会失态。他婉拒了Gamgee的邀请，借口说他要出远门拜访朋友。Gamgee相信了，随后Bilbo就意识到，这么一来他不得不真的出一趟远门了。

送走Gamgee后，Bilbo抑制不住地在家里的餐厅桌子上趴着大哭一场。他只是掉眼泪，颤抖着身子，甚至不敢出声，因为担心有邻居会听见，来敲门问询。过了一会，他感觉好一点了，就擦干眼泪，开始收拾东西。他其实很累，可他更不敢去睡觉。他只希望自己的睡眠时间越短越好。Bilbo准备了不少食物，然后才想，他到底该去哪呢？第一个答案是Rivendell，Rivendell美好又安全，他还可以向博学的Elrond倾诉。Elrond见多识广，说不定能给Bilbo他要的答案。就算Elrond对此不熟悉，他也一定认识其他精灵，总有人能帮到他。说不定有精灵或精灵之友曾和Smaug那样的巨龙独处，说不定孤身面对巨龙后任谁都会做那样的梦。也许这种现象甚至有文字记载……

记载？Bilbo突然想起，他的母亲Belladonna有许多藏书，他幼时每一本都翻看过。他清楚地记得，有一本精灵写的奇闻异事录，里面记载了许多古怪又有趣的事，或许在这本书里，就有Bilbo寻找的解释。

Bilbo花了不少时间把这本书从Belladonna的书丛里翻找出来。这是一本厚重的合订本，里面记述了作者成百上千年来游历遍中土大陆所遭遇的一切。作者每几十年就会出一本新册，Took家的人一直在收集这一系列的书，最后由Belladonna订成合集，而她又传给了Bilbo。Bilbo早就不记得那些曾让他眼花缭乱的细节，他只记得他小时候非常喜欢把书摊在地上，趴着，一行又一行仔细读它，但现在他可没时间细读。Bilbo快速在里面查找，找梦境有关的内容，也留心关于巨龙的记载，还有……

这叫什么？‘精神创伤’？Bilbo在这个词的解释前停下来。书上写，作者遇见了一位精灵，这位精灵早年曾受到兽人的虐待，他一直为此痛苦。描述并不详细，可Bilbo认定这位与他素不相识的精灵所经历的一定和自己的很相似。即使在远离当初的痛苦许久以后，也还是无法从中走出来，并永远会回到受苦的那一刻。Bilbo深觉他就像是另一个自己，真希望他们能见面互相倾诉。可是作者为了保护这位精灵，隐去了他的所有信息，只说他的伴侣在寻求治疗方法。但方法是什么，又找到了没有，也不得而知了。心灰意冷后，他放弃了‘精神创伤’的部分，转而去其它章节寻找答案，只愿不再这么语焉不详。

另一个引起Bilbo注意的是一则名为‘爬行动物爱好者协会’的小节。虽说Bilbo想要的资料是关于巨龙的，而且他对Smaug没有爱只有恨，但是在没有希望的时候，多渺茫的机会他都要抓住。Smaug确实是爬行动物，尽管非自愿的性爱和‘爱好’一点也沾不上边。抱着寻求突破口的心态，Bilbo读了下去。作者说，她第一次听说这个协会，是在Bree的跃马旅店。她看见协会招募新会员的传单，出于好奇，也为了记载中土大陆上各种奇事，她向店主Butterbur询问了该协会的情况。原来店主知道的也不多，只知道不久之前，一名神秘的蒙面男子将这则传单还有一叠入会申请书给了他，并请求他帮忙留意有兴趣加入该协会的人。不过，迄今为止，除了作者本人，还没有人问起过这个协会。作者当即表示有兴趣加入，并填写了一张入会申请书。申请书只要求填写入会理由。作者在书中坦言，她本身对爬行动物没有太大兴趣，但为了一探究竟，就写自己曾经捕捉一条巨蟒喂养。之后，她将申请书还予Butterbur，Butterbur说那名神秘男子曾言会来回收申请书，只是不知道是多久以后，请作者以后再来。后来，作者回到跃马旅店问起此事，Butterbur说神秘男子确实来过，只是收了传单就走了。于是作者怀疑她的入会申请被拒绝了，并提醒读者如果真的有兴趣加入该协会，入会申请书不能像她那样写。

读完了这一串莫名其妙又似乎言之无物的记载，Bilbo并没觉得获得了什么有用的讯息。他暂且把这个协会的存在记下来，然后继续往后翻。直到饿意袭来，他才想到自己已经错过了晚餐和宵夜。顶着缓缓涌上来的困意，Bilbo去他的食物柜里拿了饼干吃了。一想到不久之后又要回到Smaug的巢穴，Bilbo连一点进食的欲望都没有了。他勉强吃完他的半份晚餐，然后到床上去坐着，睁大眼睛，逼自己少睡一会。直至他终于支撑不住，合上眼皮，掉回了他的专属地狱里。

他再次醒来时，已经是中午。Bilbo又躺在了混合着自己汗液的被单上，带着劫后余生的侥幸大口喘气。泪水打湿了枕头，弄得他的脸颊也凉凉的。原本温暖的小床因液体浸湿而变得冰冷，不禁让他又想起那个梦。Bilbo赶快起身，换了新的被单和干爽的衣物。吃午餐的时候，他看见门口摆的背包，想起今天要出远门。那么，去哪好呢？昨天他没发现什么能帮到他的信息，也许他本就不该抱有太大希望。可这也已经是他目前为止唯一的希望了。

Bilbo拾起背包，却又无力地靠在门边跪坐下来。他紧紧抱着他的行李，寻求一点慰藉。他到底该怎么办才好？为什么没有人能给他建议？但他自己也清楚问题的答案：他不认识任何和他有相似经历的人，更不知道去哪里找。

这时，‘爬行动物爱好者协会’这个词又钻入了他的脑海。也许那个‘神秘男子’可以帮到他？至少他应该很了解爬行动物，所以他可能会知道爬行动物的弱点，而Bilbo可以利用这些讯息想办法从Smaug手下逃脱！…不，等等？怎么听起来好像他真的还在那里一样？那只是梦！…不过如果现实中的Bilbo知道怎么逃走，梦里的Bilbo也会知道，那就得救了！Bilbo激动地站起来，背上包，跑出家门。不管怎样，他都要试一试。如果这招不管用，那他还可以去Rivendell找Elrond。

到达Bree已是数日之后。那天晚上，Bilbo要在跃马旅店过夜。他去订房间的时候，先在店里仔细观察了一圈，却没看到有什么传单。他只好亲自问店主Butterbur，有没有听说过一个‘爬行动物爱好者协会’。

“我在一本书上看见的。”Bilbo补充说。店主沉思的模样让他慌张起来。他这才反应过来，那本书著于多年以前，该协会可能早已不复存在了！如今的这位Butterbur，可能也是当年的Butterbur的后裔，也许他完全不知道有这回事！

他早该想到这点的。他就不该来，为什么要有无谓的希望…

“很多年没人问起过了。”店主突然说，他从柜台底下的一打纸中抽出一张来，递给Bilbo，“你来得正巧，按这里所写，他们的例会就在明晚。”

那是一张‘爬行动物爱好者协会’例行年会的宣传单。宣传单上画了蛇、蜥蜴一类的爬行动物，还在它们周围添了许多爱心。文字部分则很简单，一句“欢迎爬行动物爱好者协会的会员们参加年会”，一则“给新会员的小提示：本协会是匿名协会，与会时请务必身着裹全身的袍子，佩戴不透光的面纱，否则只能逐出协会”，另附有例会的时间地点，背面是Bree的地图，上面标注了会议地址，是Bree边缘的树林附近的一间地下室。这个地点确实诡异又隐蔽，但足够近。

Bilbo感激地接过传单，他终于又有了一点希望。他拿起房间的钥匙，向Butterbur道谢。“不过，”他想起了，“不用填入会申请吗？”

“那是什么东西？应该早就不存在了。”店主说。Bilbo只有尴尬地点点头，然后到自己的房间去。尽管他还是不愿入睡，但至少他新得到的这份希望能让他在面对Smaug时有个安慰。不过他怀疑，在那样痛苦的情形下，他恐怕不会记得了。

第二天，Bilbo买了袍子和面纱，就焦急地等待夜晚到来。他从未这么期待过夜幕降临。平时，黑夜是梦魇的序曲，而今日它是希望的开端。时间将至，Bilbo赶到Bree边沿的树林，绕了好几圈才发现两块巨岩间夹藏的密道。周围冷清得很，没有一个人，Bilbo不免担心这是否是一场骗局，但Butterbur又有什么理由骗他？或者，协会早解散了，Butterbur也不知情。Bilbo压下内心的忐忑与失望，告诉自己，他既然来了，就该去看看。他沿着阶梯走到了地下室，地下室点着微弱的烛火。火光只能让Bilbo隐约看清，地下室中央摆了一圈椅子，有点椅子上坐了人，与他一样身裹袍子戴面纱，完全看不出来是谁。

原来还有人在。Bilbo的信心恢复不少。他刚打算和大家打招呼，就想起那个匿名要求。也许连自我介绍也不允许？地下室的寂静让他下意识把问候的话语咽了回去。或许保持沉默才是他应该做的。Bilbo随意挑选了一个位置坐下，与其他人一起在无声中等待。每隔一段时间，就会有新的人进入圆圈，同样一言不发。就这样，除了脚步声，整间地下室没有一点声响，直至所有的位置都坐了人。这时，其中一个人发话了。

“欢迎，我的朋友们！”说话的人有着一把温柔的声音。他的语气轻柔，似乎还有种令人安心的奇效。Bilbo在想这个人会否就是那个神秘人。

“在会议正式开始之前，容我再次提醒各位，我们是一个匿名协会，所以大家在谈话的过程中请勿透露自己的个人讯息——当然，除了你和你的爬行动物伴侣的故事，我们是一定要听的。也请大家不要拘束，积极分享。”

‘伴侣’？Bilbo因这个用词感到极为不适。但也许是他想错了。

“按照惯例，我们每个人先轮流讲述一遍我们和我们的伴侣的故事。大家可以简短一点，因为这个环节只是为了增进我们对彼此的了解，细节部分我们之后再详述。我保证你们有机会。”

“那么，一如既往，由我先来讲述我和我的伴侣的故事。”

“我的伴侣是一条巨蟒。我们很久很久以前就相识，那时我们处于敌对的阵营，却立即成为了朋友。我们开始做爱却是很久以后的事情——”

‘性爱’这个词让Bilbo的心脏抽搐了一下——他来对了地方，但他未必能忍着听下去，更别提自己讲述。恐惧与逃避的渴望让他出神，可他又逼迫自己聆听，因为也许这正是他摆脱Smaug的机会，也是他向人倾诉的机会。

“…他让我意识到我们并不敌对。我们处于同一阵营，我们自己的阵营，只有彼此，互相爱慕。那天晚上，我们第一次做爱。我可以说那比全世界的美食加起来都要美妙…”

Bilbo听不进那些性爱细节，每一句话都只能让他想起Smaug，让他即使清醒也回到梦中。他想离开，却又不甘心放弃，只能逼迫自己回想花园里的花草和家里的美食。但Smaug的影子，伴着叙述，在他眼前若隐若现，他甚至以为他感觉到了Smaug的生殖器在自己身体里搅动，让他难受得不行。Bilbo狠狠掐自己，想把自己拉回现实，可他甩不掉那种感觉。

另一把沙甜的女声响起，Bilbo才意识到上一个人已经讲完了。现在说话的人坐在那个男人左边，“我的伴侣是蜥蜴人。”她带着爱意缓缓说道，“我们初遇时，她救了我，收留我，视我作她的搭档，朋友，最后是妻子。说来有趣，她是蜥蜴人，我是人类，她曾告诉我，我们的种族本势不两立。但她爱我，我也爱她，我们之间的爱战胜了无数困难。她比我所识的任何人类都要优秀，她有无人能及的头脑，处事不惊的态度，却又有情感丰富的内心…”

她的叙述让Bilbo暂且躲过了梦境幻象的纠缠。女性之间的爱情不会让他想起Smaug，他开始希望这位女士可以讲得再久一点，不要给像上一个人那样的男人机会。正当他这么想的时候，她竟也开始讲述性事，这使Bilbo的那种不适感卷土重来。当她说到她的伴侣如何爱抚她的时候，Bilbo又想起了Smaug，仿佛Smaug正在舔他的皮肤。他压着那些有异常感觉的部位，求它们停下。

“…我也有过人类伴侣，但她与众不同。完全不同。她的皮肤是角质鳞片，当我吻她的时候，当她摸我的时候，她的鳞片就像天然的颗粒突起，让我更敏感…”

Bilbo早该料到，爬行动物的共性一定会让他想起Smaug，还有Smaug的尾巴卷在他身上，挑弄他身体时的触感。他背上渗出冷汗，他真想马上逃走，但就像在梦里时一样，性爱的感觉弄得他双腿发软，他连站起来的力气都没有。

这位女士讲完了，下一个叙述者有着一把少年音。“我的伴侣是我未婚夫。他的种族是一种类人爬行生物，不过因为他是混血，所以平时看起来就像是人类。我们隶属于同一个团队，一起成长，并肩作战，陷入爱河…”

Bilbo不敢再听下去，也再听不进去。即使没人提到性爱，他也总觉得Smaug正趴在他的身体上，用舌头滑过他的脸蛋，用尾巴尖在他的肚子上打转，还用生殖器往他下身的洞里输送精液。他受不了了，他只希望自己从没来过这里，只愿明天一早他睁眼，他还在袋底洞，而这一切只不过是又一个荒唐却太过真实的噩梦。

“…我们都试过，作为人和作为类蜥蜴人的感觉真的很不一样！两种都很棒很舒服…”

“我的前任也是类蜥蜴人。她曾是我未婚妻，也是我未婚夫。”叙述者又换成了年轻的女性，“我们的结合是家族联姻，但我们相伴时是真心相爱。后来我们却不得不分开…”

“我的伴侣是真正的龙。我一直以为龙是邪恶的生物，直到我遇见他，我才明白，人，龙，其实我们都一样…”

一个又一个叙述者讲起自己的故事。蛇，蜥蜴，甚至龙…但Bilbo目前的心理状态已经让他听不全，他只能听见断续的片段，而且没有任何能帮助他逃跑的信息。每一句话反而都只会加深他现在的痛苦。他的下身很疼，他快疼昏过去了，而他却觉得真的疼昏了才好呢！那他就解脱了！他这么想，直到突然有一刻他恢复清醒，才发现已经没人说话了。虽然他看不见任何人的眼睛，但他总觉得所有人都在看着他。他回想起，他右边的人刚才好像说了话。轮到他了。

“我…”Bilbo试探性地吐了一个音，又停下来。没有人催促他，但是这份寂静让他想起孤山。他更不舒服了。他劝自己，如果他不把他的遭遇说出来，别人也无法帮他。他只要和其他人一样说就好了，这并不难。

“我的伴侣是一条巨龙。”他下了决心逼自己一次性说完这句话，尽管他还是不喜欢‘伴侣’这个用词。“他，不，我，我们相遇是因为我有个任务，我的任务是去，嗯，去偷东西什么的。但这并不代表我，我是说，是因为他是条坏——”

Bilbo停下了。他都在说什么呀？他语无伦次，这么下去人家会会把他赶走的！他决定跳过这部分，直接进入下一个环节。接下来他该说——

该说他最抗拒的事了：性爱。他浑身发冷，希望有人能豁免他让他不用往下说。可沉默像是无声的胁迫，告诉他：你必须说，否则没完。

“我们开始做爱是因为，呃，他抓住了我？”Bilbo说完后自己也愣了一下。等等，不对，Smaug没抓住他，他分明逃走了。他和矮人们一起赶跑了——还是气走了——Smaug，然后Smaug被长湖镇的人杀死了。对吧？他就是这么记得的，他记得一清二楚！他怎么会被抓住呢？不过，如果他没被抓住，Smaug又怎么可能强上他？这根本不合理，因为只是一场梦！只是梦，对吗？

对吗？“他没抓住我。”Bilbo告诉自己，“他没有，所以一切都没有发生，而我…我不知道，但他肯定没有抓住我，肯定没有！”他越说越害怕，因为他越来越觉得，Smaug好像确实是抓住他了。那他是怎么逃走的？…对了，戒指！他戴上了可以隐身的戒指！可是戒指呢？戒指？Bilbo这才想起他好久没见过自己的戒指了，也许回霍比屯以后就没见过了。它去哪了？当时Bilbo戴上戒指隐身逃走，可是逃到一半他突然觉得很难受，因为他看到了一个巨大无比的眼睛似乎能洞穿他的灵魂。他下意识摘掉了戒指，这时Smaug就发现了他，紧接着…

他就被Smaug抓住了。

等等！不对！为什么他的记忆变成了这样？周围越来越冷，Bilbo的视野越来越模糊，他的记忆反而愈发清晰。到底发生了什么？那时在孤山，他被Smaug抓住，Smaug把他囚禁，之后…

他想起来了。

Smaug知道他和矮人一伙，也知道人类帮了他，于是杀死了矮人，又到长湖镇对人类赶尽杀绝。最后Smaug回到孤山来，惩罚他这个小偷。他被关在从前的一间石室里，扔到一张没被烧毁的床上。每一天，每隔那么一会，Smaug就会来找他，操他，因为这是‘惩罚’的一部分。Smaug还给他喂食，把山羊肉嚼碎了嘴对嘴送到他口里逼他吞下去。Smaug不允许他死，因为这条恶龙还没有玩够。Smaug说，他寂寞了数百年，终于有了一个新玩具，所以怎么会轻易放过？Bilbo已经数不清自己这样勉强度日活了多久，只知道太久了，久到自己已经精神崩溃，大脑不得不制造虚假的记忆营造一场幻象掩盖事实，他才不至于真的心死。可如今，幻境崩塌，他终于看清，哪有什么地下室，哪有什么协会，他一直躺在石室里那张破破烂烂的床上出神，等待Smaug到来。

或等自己睡着，因为在梦里才没有Smaug。

梦魇才是现实，现实才是梦境，如今梦也碎了一地。

翅膀扇动的声音再次响起。这回Bilbo睁大双眼，望着Smaug朝自己飞来。Smaug的体型比平时小了许多，自然是为了方便操他。缩小版的巨龙在他的床边停下，用他的爪子捏住Bilbo的脸，却小心地没刺破他的皮肤。

“终于肯睁眼看我了？”Smaug放开Bilbo，跳上床，压在他身上吻他。热气伴着Smaug的呼吸喷到Bilbo脸上。这是他唯一不感觉冷的时候。

Bilbo放弃了挣扎，展开自己，任由Smaug肆意玩弄他的身体。又有什么所谓？他早已心死。他呆望着天空——自然，连天空也没有，只有石制的屋顶——回想他用以逃避的梦。即使在梦里他也逃不掉，不是吗？即使在梦里他也感觉Smaug在操他。他想到这的时候，Smaug恰好又把Bilbo翻过来，将生殖器又一次插进了这个小霍比特人的下体里。Bilbo当然还会感到疼痛，但他没力气叫喊，他只感觉泪水缓缓滑过脸颊，这却让他不禁弯了弯嘴角，给自己一个绝望的微笑。Smaug在他体内达到高潮，发出一声呻吟，抽出自己的生殖器，把Bilbo翻回来。他一定也看见了Bilbo脸上那扭曲的笑容。他再次舔了舔Bilbo的嘴唇和脸蛋，舔掉残留的泪液。Smaug盯着Bilbo看了一会，Bilbo也一眼不眨看着他，包括那抹不自然的笑也在对着他。

也许是这情形让Smaug都觉得诡异，恶龙没再折磨他就飞走了。但反正不久之后，他又会回来。Bilbo闭上双眼，希望在这期间，他可以睡上一觉。

梦里，Bilbo又回到了袋底洞。像往常一样，他起床，换被单衣物，做早餐。

这天一早就有人来敲门。Bilbo去开门，门外站着一位他素昧平生的男子。这人有着黑色的卷发，白皙的肌肤，比他高半个头。但最诡异的还是他一丝不挂，还有他那蛇一样的瞳孔。

很快Bilbo就意识到，他不该用‘蛇瞳’来形容那双眼睛。这世上不只有蛇，还有巨龙。

“你好？”Bilbo刚发出一个音，这名男子就将他抱起，一路抱到他的卧室，把他扔在他的小床上。而后，Bilbo也毫不意外，这名男子用他那双霍比特人的手摸Bilbo的身体，用那张霍比特人的嘴吻他，也用那根霍比特人的生殖器操他。

‘哦，’Bilbo在自己又一次被强上时心想，‘原来这就是Smaug作为霍比特人时会有的模样。Smaug周瑜成功渗入到他的梦里来啦！’

至少这一次没有倒刺。他告诉自己，然后又思索他的梦是如何进化的。

如果逃不掉，那就接受。他已经万念俱灰到这个境地了。

霍比特人外貌的Smaug心满意足地完成了一次性爱，但他并没有像龙外形的Smaug那样丢下Bilbo。他躺下来，抱住Bilbo，像正经的恋人完事后会干的那样。Bilbo也没反抗，他转过身，回抱Smaug，但其实是因为这样他才能看见窗外的天色，以判断十一点何时才到。

到了十一点，他就该起床吃十一点餐了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI:
> 
> 涉及配对（按发言顺序）
> 
> Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
> 
> Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra (Doctor Who, 即魔法特笔下的Johnlock性转)
> 
> Billy Kaplan (Wiccan)/Teddy Altman (Hulkling) (Young Avengers, Marvel)
> 
> Karolina Dean/Xavin (Runaways, Marvel)
> 
> Hiccup/Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon)


	2. Chapter 2

北方的夜晚很冷。Bilbo是被冻醒的。他想念袋底洞温暖的小床，要他赤裸躺在这冰凉的床上，实在不舒服。不过，等一会，Smaug该来了，那他就又能暖和起来。Bilbo于是耐心地等起来。换做平时，他绝对不想Smaug来，可现在他冷得发抖，就是Smaug来喷个火也好。

Bilbo自认为等了很久，Smaug却迟迟没有出现。也许Smaug今晚不会来了，巨龙需要休眠。但Bilbo必须在自己冻僵之前找到保暖的方法。他的衣服在第一天就被Smaug撕成了碎片，这张床上的被单也同样成了一条条细碎布，根本无法御寒。他下了床，在孤山里四处寻找，一两张毯子，或几件衣物，至少能裹一裹。他轻手轻脚到好几个附近的房间里搜索，却一无所获。最后他循着光亮来到了一个宽敞的地方，才发现这里原来就是金库。他和Smaug在此相遇，Smaug如当初那般在沉睡。

一个念头闪过Bilbo的脑海。好机会！这难道不正是他梦寐以求的？他还记得怎么走去密道，如果那里还没被封死，他就可以逃出去。他应该去看看。就算密道堵住了，他也可以找孤山大门。

没多犹豫，Bilbo就往金库另一端走去。他记得密道在那里。孤山的金库很大，他一个小霍比特人要走上好一会，而且他还要慢慢走，以免吵醒Smaug。走到一半，周围温暖起来。Bilbo回头看，原来他已经离Smaug不远了。Smaug还安稳地趴在金子上，眼皮也不抬一下。

‘我终于要走了。’Bilbo想。他的脸上浮起一抹真心的笑。他跨过一只金杯——有一瞬间他在想这是不是当初他拿起来却因此无意间吵醒了Smaug的那只——然后听见了金子如瀑布般滚落的声音。

‘你太倒霉了，Bilbo Baggins！’他这么告诉自己。转过身，苏醒的Smaug怒视他，扑朔一下翅膀，就降到了Bilbo面前。这回Smaug是他原本的体格，小小的Bilbo还没有Smaug的瞳孔大。

“你以为你能去哪？”Smaug说话时吐出的鼻息就能把Bilbo掀翻在地。Bilbo干脆就瘫坐在地上。风吹到他的眼睛里，弄得他难受得掉眼泪，但也有可能是因为他本来就很想哭。他抹掉脸上的水痕，又去看Smaug那巨大的眼睛，仿佛能看见自己在Smaug眼里渺小的倒影。

“我哪里也不打算去。”他说。太久没听见自己说话，他都感觉这把声音不属于他了。“我哪里也不会去，我保证。我只是太想你了。”

“想来看看你。”Bilbo扯出一个难看的微笑。他自己都不一定相信这个理由，Smaug难道会相信吗？Smaug还是瞪着他，却不再作声。没说要惩罚他，也没放他走。

突然，Smaug后退几步，猛一挥动翅膀，飞到半空中。Bilbo抬头看，只觉得Smaug越来越小。当Smaug又俯冲下来回到他面前时，他才发现，Smaug确实是变小了，现在的体格和Bilbo差不了多少。

这也是他们做爱时Smaug的体型。Bilbo有点难过地想，在床板上做爱已经不太好受了，现在还要在地板上做吗？可怜他没资格决定。

Smaug的变化却还在继续。Bilbo目睹他以诡异的方式抽搐，好像还能听见骨骼断裂与重组的奇怪声音反复响起。Smaug火红色的鳞甲逐步退化，最后消失。他从爬行转为直立，尾巴缩短，翅膀变窄，突出的口鼻收缩，前额变长变高，尖角则成了毛发。

天啊！Bilbo在内心惊叹，Smaug竟从龙变成了人！不，应该说，变成了霍比特人！他如今的新外貌，和Bilbo梦里一模一样！

变身结束后，霍比特人外表却仍保留龙瞳的Smaug朝看呆的Bilbo走来。他一把抱起Bilbo——霍比特人版的Smaug也赤裸着身体，但他的体温还是和之前一样远高于常人，在这寒冷的夜晚显得格外温暖——朝Bilbo被囚禁的房间走去。

“既然你这么离不开我，那我就不离开你了。”Smaug说。他的新手臂环绕着Bilbo的身体，Bilbo也勾紧他的脖子，以防自己掉下去。‘就像梦里一样。’Bilbo想。Smaug一路走到他安置Bilbo的床边。这一回，他把Bilbo轻轻放回床上，自己也上了床，在Bilbo身边躺下，环着他睡觉。

Bilbo这时发现，Smaug手上戴着他的隐身戒指，可Smaug没有隐身，真奇怪。他钻进Smaug的怀抱里汲取温暖。终于不冷了。外界的寒意和身边的热度催他困了，只想好好躲在这里睡上一觉。

他合上双眼，回到梦里。梦里他又在袋底洞，Smaug应该也在。

从此以后，Smaug不再在金子上睡觉，而是寸步不离守在Bilbo身边。只要无事可做，除了做爱，就是抱着Bilbo睡觉。当然，Smaug外出狩猎时，他决不允许Bilbo跟着，也只有这时Bilbo才能自己待上一会。

储备粮吃完了，Smaug不得不去抓新的食物。食物一般是逃走的长湖镇居民留下的牲畜，它们有的被锁在饲养棚里，有的四处逃窜，跑到山坡上傻乎乎地吃草。如果这些牲畜吃完了，也总还有野生动物，不过抓起来费时费力，连Smaug也不愿意抓。也许是因为龙很懒，又也许是他不想离开孤山太久，以免Bilbo逃走。Smaug不在时，Bilbo会在Erebor里闲逛。他被关了很久，但闲暇的机会不多，也没时间摸清孤山的全貌。不过，他对Erebor的印象一直没有变化：这仍是一座死城。

Bilbo看着Smaug变回巨龙飞走，一点点消失在天际。等到他看不见那个红色的身影，他就又回到Erebor城内去。他查看过密道，密道已经堵死了，大门也被高高的石墙挡住了，单凭他自己根本出不去。他只有在城墙上，Smaug走的时候，眺望一眼远方，Shire的方向。

来到一个分岔口，他选择左拐。Bilbo越往深处走，就愈发被身体里喷涌上来的不适感弄得恶心。他总觉得他其实到过这个地方，只是想不起来。好奇心驱使他继续往前，恐惧却告诫他到此为止。进入下一个房间以前，警惕终于再次战胜了冒险精神。有些事还是不要做好，就比如这场冒险，如果他不答应，他现在应该还能在霍比屯吃下午茶。

Bilbo说服自己转身走，回去，Smaug也快回来了，如果Smaug发现他到处跑，准会不开心。走之前，他还是克制不住用眼角余光偷偷瞥了一眼。他这一瞥，瞥见的不是黑暗，不是虚无，而是一堆白花花的东西，不亮，却明晃晃得刺眼。他意识到那究竟是什么的时候，他已经挪不动步子跑不掉了，只能怔怔地看着它，由泪水盈满眼睛，滑落，滴到地上。他几乎都忘了——他以为他已经成功催眠忘记这事了！可他怎么能够忘记？

那是一堆白骨，不是随便什么人或动物的骨头。他认得它们原本的样子。他们…是他的朋友。那一天，Smaug把Bilbo囚禁起来，转而去对付来救他的矮人。可矮人哪是Smaug的对手？Smaug把他们全抓起来一个一个杀掉，杀之前那条恶龙还特地把Bilbo也拎过去，逼着他看他处决他的朋友们。

“这就是你交友不慎的下场。”Smaug当时还这样嘲讽。也不知是在嘲讽Bilbo，还是在嘲讽矮人。Bilbo看不下去，他一直在哭，矮人却一个也没有哭。Bilbo求Smaug放过他们，后来又求Smaug把自己也杀死，但Smaug说，“你哪会那么走运，小偷？想死就能死？太天真了！”

自此，Smaug便对Bilbo进行接连不断的性虐待。由于这段记忆太过痛苦，他潜意识将之压抑尘封，因为一旦想起，他就又会崩溃。

恐惧、厌恶、悲伤和愧疚逐渐吞噬他仅存的神智。Bilbo质问自己：你到底在干什么啊？你的朋友们都死了，你却在和杀死他们的凶手做爱！你难道问心无愧？

尽管，有一个声音，也许正是那堆白骨的声音，告诉他，这不是他的错，但是Bilbo觉得这分明就是自己的错！他该杀了Smaug，或自杀，或杀了Smaug再自杀，好为他的朋友们复仇，而不是任由Smaug摆布，什么也不做。他怎么敢什么也不做？

Bilbo向他朋友们的白骨跪下来，泣不成声。他想他该留在这里直至死去，但同时他又一秒也不想在待在这个唤起他痛苦回忆的地方。他哭啊哭，眼睛都哭红了，哭肿了，哭疼了，疼到他快昏过去，以至于也没听见翅膀的声音。

有人飞奔而来，跪坐在他面前，把他拉到一个温暖的怀抱里，抚摸着他的后背，安慰他。Bilbo不用想也知道这是Smaug回来了。他该立刻推开Smaug，这个与他不共戴天的仇人，可是他又太难受了，也太孤独太无助了，太需要有一个人依靠，能让他趴在他人胸膛上放声哭一会。他一直渴望有谁来宽慰他，告诉他，他不是孤身一人，一切都会好的。他有人可以依赖。这样不好吗？只是没有这样的人。

绝望之中他会抓住任何拉他的手，无论手属于谁。他的大脑似乎为了防止他分裂，自作主张帮他把Smaug分成了两份——巨龙形态的Smaug是他恨之入骨的仇敌，霍比特人形态的Smaug却是他可以依恋的人。他知道这没有一点道理，但他的大脑却说，我已经坏掉了，不需要道理。

一轮又一轮，一层又一层的绝望抽干了他的眼泪，也抽空了他的灵魂。最后Bilbo哭得没了气力，倒在Smaug怀里。他半睁着他那失了神魄的眼睛，拉着Smaug的手说，“我不想留在这里了，我想回家。”

之后的几天，Bilbo一句话也没有说过。他一动不动躺在床上，像死了一样，只有他自己知道并惋惜，他居然还没死。Smaug又把他晾在了一边，不知去了哪里，只是偶尔又会来操他。Bilbo就什么也不做，不配合，也不反抗，让他干，像个没有生命的玩具那样。也许Smaug终有一天会厌倦他，杀死他，把他也丢到那堆白骨之中。也许这正是Bilbo想要的未来，迟到的同生共死，以死赎罪。

他从昏迷中醒来，发现Smaug就坐在旁边盯着他。奇怪的是，Smaug身上穿着衣服。什么时候Smaug会穿衣服了？紧接着Bilbo发现，他自己身上也穿着从没见过的衣服。“这是干什么？”衣服完好无损，却让Bilbo不习惯了。

“你说你想回家。我们回家。”Smaug说。他拉Bilbo下床，走出孤山的大门。路障已经消失，门外站着两匹小马，驮着沉甸甸却细碎的黄金，满满几袋。一定是Erebor里的黄金。

Smaug让Bilbo坐上一匹小马，自己骑上另一匹，驾着小马往南走。

“为什么？”Bilbo问Smaug，Smaug的答案还是那句话：“你说你想回家。”

“可是黄金——”

“我们需要路费。”

“但你怎么肯离开黄金？”

Smaug勒住马，转过身，直视Bilbo的眼睛。这回Bilbo发现，Smaug的瞳孔似乎不再是一个长长的竖条，它现在圆润了一点，像人眼那样。

“你说你想回家。”他第三次重复这句话。

不知道为什么，Bilbo的大脑好像在朝他狂喊：你看，他已经不是龙了，是霍比特人！

Bilbo使劲摇摇头，要把这个想法从自己脑海里甩出去。小马一声嘶鸣，向前飞奔。Bilbo抓紧缰绳，才发现他的隐身戒指已经回到了他手上，只是他并没隐身。这枚戒指真的还是他的隐形戒指吗？他抱有怀疑，但潜意识里觉得是的。他看看Smaug，Smaug手上空空如也，或许他真的还给了他。

小马驮着Bilbo、Smaug与黄金向家园奔去。一路上，他们没遇见任何危险。

到达霍比屯的时候，Smaug准备的‘路费’还剩了许多。他们放走了小马，Smaug负责背黄金和行李。Bilbo踩在熟悉的小径上，可他已经是一个不同的人了。他和Smaug跨过小山丘，朝他的袋底洞去。

Shire如往日一样平静。集市如平日一般聚集了不少人；小路上有人推着车子，也有人悠闲地散步，与朋友交谈；还有不少人和Bilbo从前一样，喜欢在这个时候坐在家门口抽烟斗。换作以往，Bilbo会很乐意和大家打招呼，但今天他只想赶快回到袋底洞，好好睡上一觉，把这么久以来发生的所有事暂时抛在脑后。他想回家，回到从前的生活去，越快越好。他加快步伐，袋底洞就在眼前。

推开栅栏，再推开绿漆的门，终于回到他温馨的家，只是……

Bilbo呆站在门口。他察觉了。有什么不对。袋底洞还是袋底洞，但是……

“不见了。”他轻声说，声音有些颤抖。Smaug听见了，“什么不见了？”

“我妈妈的箱子，不见了。”他的声音越来越高，也越来越抖。他想控制住，告诉自己没事的，可不太成功。“还有我的椅子，那里本来有一把。还有…”他说不下去了。为什么，Bilbo？他问自己。明明没什么，不是什么大事，但他就是觉得很难受，非常难受，像在孤山时一样难受，甚至更难受。

“还有好多东西都不见了，也有好多不是我的东西在这里…”

Smaug立即抱住他，让他趴在自己的肩膀上哭，Bilbo就哭出来了。为什么会这样？他明明没打算哭，他可以应对的，为什么他连这点小事都应付不了，都要崩溃呢？他到底怎么了？为什么他觉得，好像有巨石那般沉的重量压在他心口上，而他希望Smaug可以帮他把它提起来。Smaug揉了揉他的头发，亲吻他的脸蛋，在他耳边说，“没事的，有我在这里。”

门边的动静终于引来了袋底洞的不速之客。“这是什么情况？”一把尖利又熟悉的声音响起。Bilbo当然认得，声音的主人是Lobelia Sackville Baggins，他的远亲，一直觊觎袋底洞。他早该料到的，他也想好了怎么回击，可是他还是只想让Smaug抱着他，因为他太累了，连吵架也没了心情。

“这难道不是我们该问的问题吗？”Smaug替Bilbo开口了，“你是谁？”

“我是这里的主人！”Lobelia毫不客气地宣布，“你们又是谁？”

“他才是这里的主人，你不过是抢占他房子的窃贼！”

“一点也不对！”Lobelia的丈夫Otho闻声赶来加入战局，“Bilbo Baggins已经死了，我们是他的合法继承人，这是公认的。”

“他还没有死，他就在这里！”Smaug吼道。Lobelia和Otho被他的怒火吓得不轻，但他们还没有屈服。“不管怎么样，”Otho说，“这里已经是我们的了。”

“是吗？”Smaug轻轻放开Bilbo，迅速冲到Otho面前，揪起他的领子，用恶龙那震慑人心的低吼命令道，“你们要立刻从这里滚出去，把你们的东西带走，把Bilbo的东西还回来。如果不照做，我会让这里陷入火海！”

Smaug单手掐住Otho的脖子。他的体温骤升，皮肤变红，瞳孔变直，Bilbo想他一定会变回龙，他以为逐渐消失的那条恶龙又回到了他眼前，这一点也不能让他好受。他哭得更厉害，他看见Smaug为他出气并不高兴，反而更害怕，更痛心，更想将自己敲碎撕裂。他忍受不了回忆的反复折磨，更恐惧悲剧会再度上演。

但是Smaug并没有变回龙，他震耳欲聋的嘶吼足以让Otho屈服。他放开了那个吓懵的霍比特人。Lobelia马上逃出了袋底洞，Otho回过神来后也落荒而逃。不久之后，他们，连带霍比屯里的其他霍比特人，把从Bilbo家里低价买走的东西一个不落全部归还。整个下午，霍比屯里排起往袋底洞去的长队。每一个霍比特人都心惊胆战，他们听出了Lobelia的恐慌，也听见了Smaug的愤怒。

吼完Otho后，Smaug又回到了在擦眼泪的Bilbo身边。他后来终于明白，他哭是因为他最后的愿望也破灭了。Bilbo本以为，只要回到袋底洞，他又可以回到过去的生活，无忧无虑。可现在他知道，他永远也回不去了。

Smaug把Bilbo抱到他的小床上，给他盖好被子，坐在他旁边守着他睡。Bilbo很累了，他走了很远，也哭了很久。疲惫时他是很容易睡着的，没过多久，他便进入了梦乡。回到霍比屯以后，他的梦不再清晰逼真，他只要一醒就会把它们忘记，就像从前。

晚上，Bilbo醒来，家里的东西都归位了，像从没离开过。

“你醒了！”Smaug把Bilbo拉到餐桌旁边，给他拉开椅子，按他坐下，然后端上来一盘鱼。“我做了晚餐，因为我猜你一定饿了。尝尝看。”

鱼已经被切成了小块。Bilbo拿着叉子，戳起一块，送到嘴里嚼着。

太生了。Bilbo皱皱眉头。Smaug给他的食物总是这样，不是太生，就是烤焦了。之前他没有选择，但这次Smaug本可以让Bilbo自己来做。他做的鱼可非常好吃，连矮人都这么说……

突如其来回忆涌现让Bilbo感到一阵反胃。他原以为回到袋底洞就会好了，他不用再睹物思人，也不会在痛苦与愧歉中挣扎，可是他永远没法放过自己。

他把嘴里的鱼块咽下去，放下叉子。

“不好吃？”Smaug脸上流露出失望，“没关系，我现在去买。你想吃什么？”

“不用了，我不想吃。”他说。Smaug过来抱住他，摸着他的脸，疑惑又担心地瞧着他，“那么你想做什么呢？”

“什么也不想做。”他回答。他是真的什么也不想做，好像他已经失去了做任何事的动力，或者他已经习惯了什么也不做，干躺在床上。

“那我就陪你什么也不做。”Smaug宣布。Bilbo推开盘子，趴在桌子上，Smaug就把盘子收走，在一旁安静地看着Bilbo。Bilbo闭上眼睛，因为他不仅什么也不想做，还什么也不想去想。他一不小心，那些他拼命压制摆脱的记忆又会钻出来对他拳打脚踢。他还不如接着睡觉，至少他不会再记得梦里发生了什么，也不会难过。

留在餐厅并非明智之选。Bilbo很快发觉自己睡不着，因为他的大脑在循环播放矮人们的嬉闹与歌谣，拒绝宽恕他。他还是回到自己的小床上去，在那里他至多只会想起Smaug如何强上他。相比之下，他宁愿忍受生理上的痛苦，也不要心灵的折磨。

Bilbo走回房间，Smaug也跟来。他躺倒床上，Smaug也爬上来抱着他。Bilbo想，现在他该很容易睡着，因为他已经习惯在饿肚子的情况下昏睡了。他睡啊睡，再次醒来，却发现还没到早晨。Smaug睁着眼盯着他，“你在等我醒来吗？”Bilbo问，Smaug点点头。

“为什么？要开始吗？”

“开始什么？”

“做爱。”

Bilbo发现他可以毫无情绪波动地说出这个词，Smaug却看着很惊讶。

“你想要吗？”

“我想不想要有什么所谓？”

“当你也真的想要，我们才做。”

“是吗？”Bilbo不免觉得好笑，“为什么？从什么时候起你在乎我的意见了？”

“我想尊重你的选择。”

“为什么？”

“因为我爱你。”

Bilbo蹙眉看着Smaug，Smaug很认真，没有半点玩笑意味，但Bilbo还是微微摇了摇头。“不，”他说，朝Smaug说，也对自己说，“你不爱我。”

“我承认，一开始我并没有爱上你，但现在我是真心的。最初我选中你，是因为你和他们不同。你很可爱。我想留下你，想让你陪我打发时间。后来我却意识到，我想要的其实远不只是一个可以排遣寂寞的玩物。我想要一个伴侣，我也喜欢你，我享受我们相处时的谈话，我能感受到我们心灵相通。所以我希望你是你自己，而不是一个只会屈服于我、没有自主意识的工具。我只想要你当你自己，所以我会尊重你的决定，平等对待你，不会再逼你做任何违心事。”

“但是……”Bilbo更加使劲地摇摇头。Smaug的话让他既想笑又想哭。“这不对。不对！”他紧紧抓住Smaug的衣服，瞪大眼睛望着他。“这也叫爱？而且你不能！你不能这么做！这太不公平了！你凭什么？”他大声质问，是在质问Smaug，却也是在质问他自己。也许他心底谴责他的声音，正是他替所有受害者提出质疑。谴责声越来越响亮，他想逃走，他又躲到面前的温暖怀抱里寻求安慰。可这样一来，他胸腔中冒出的骂声反而更加刺耳，他难道不是变得如同那骂声所说的那样，罪该万死吗？

“我很抱歉，”Smaug吻了吻蜷缩在自己怀里的Bilbo，“我会补偿你的。”

“不要！”Bilbo惊恐地大喊，连Smaug也怔住了。“不要道歉！不要弥补我，也不要对我好！”他恳求道。Smaug心疼地替他擦去眼泪，他却抓住Smaug的手，舔他的手指，还要把它们含在嘴里。Smaug愣了半拍，迅速抽回手，用难以置信又无比痛心的复杂眼神看着Bilbo，Bilbo却仍然湿着眼睛看着他，无声乞求。

“你在干什么？”

“做爱。”Bilbo回答。他第一次主动去吻Smaug，而且不仅仅要吻他，还要解开他的衣服，爱抚他的身体，刺激他的生殖器并将之放到自己体内。Smaug凭借力量优势阻止了Bilbo。

“你到底在干什么！这真的是你想要的吗？”

“对！”

“你看起来不对劲。”

“我只有哭着抵抗才是正常吗？”

“不……我只是不明白你为什么突然变成这样。”

“因为只有这样才是对的！我们无休止地做爱，无论我愿意与否。你是恶龙，我是飞贼，我们是死敌，你用性折磨我，我逃不掉。这才是对的！懂吗？我们不会是恋人，永远不会！只有你虐待我，我们才有可能共存。这才合理！”

Bilbo没说出口的话是，也只有这样他才能活下来，才不至于被负罪感逼上绝路。Smaug听出了他话里的意思，但依然不支持他的决定。

“Bilbo——”

“如果你真的如你自称那样爱我，就按照我说的做！像之前一样对我！”

他觉察Smaug因他而痛心，但这只会让他更难过。Bilbo别过身去，闭上眼，直至他感觉到Smaug伸手进他的衣服里，从他身后抱住他，吻他的脖颈。

终于开始了。Bilbo告诉自己，一切都会回归正轨。

Smaug把Bilbo转过来，亲吻落到了Bilbo的胸膛上。他吮吸他的乳头，直到它们微微肿胀起来，弄得Bilbo有点疼。但他很高兴，身体上的疼痛意味着他又可以分心不去想他心上的伤口。他只希望Smaug可以再粗暴一点，像以前一样或更甚，最好让他疼昏过去！

恶龙的生殖器顶撞进Bilbo的身体里。他咬住霍比特人的肩膀，在那里留下一道印。到了第二天早上，Bilbo应该还会觉得疼。

天色新新发白，Bilbo就被饿醒了。Smaug居然也醒着。他一睁开眼，Smaug就把他抱下床，一路去餐厅，又把他放在餐椅上。

“我买了早餐。”Smaug高兴地宣布，摆上两个香喷喷的小蛋糕。Bilbo拿起一把银汤匙挖了一口尝尝，味道是不错，但他自己做的该更好吃些。

“好吃吗？”

“唔……”Bilbo放下汤匙。Smaug又要失望了，不过这回，他把Smaug揪着衣服拉过来，Smaug也很配合地扑到Bilbo跟前，让Bilbo——吻他。Bilbo把嘴里还没化的蛋糕都送到了Smaug嘴里才放开。

“现在你可以自己评判它好不好吃了。”Bilbo笑着说。Smaug添了一圈嘴唇，像是在仔细回味。末了，他说，“龙可是肉食动物。”

“所以你觉得不好吃吗？”

“我觉得你比较好吃。”

Smaug抱住Bilbo，装样子咬了咬他的耳朵，又舔他的脖子。Bilbo则继续吃他的早餐。吃完以后，Smaug也不弄他了。他们一起清理盘子。Bilbo看向窗外，今天天气很好，早晨也很好。美好新一天，正适合展开美丽新生活。

“我们去一趟集市，提上篮子。回来后我教你做蛋糕。”


End file.
